The Chase
by Just Alex
Summary: A short story inspired by a song I heard and thought was funny. Vaguely HarryxDraco...but not really. It was amusing to write, so it might be amusing to read.


Draco was hovering on his broom over the Quidditch field, wondering what on earth he was doing there, when he could be doing…something…Shit, he was there because he was bored.

Oddly enough, Potter was there, too. He was just idly flying around in slow circles, not looking like he was really having much fun.

It was a Hogsmead weekend, and Harry hadn't felt like going. Draco hadn't wanted to go either. He had BEEN to Hogsmead already; after the first dozen times, it gets old.

So, here they both were, bored out of their mind.

_This is stupid_, Draco thought, flying over to circle the field beside Harry.

"Hey, Potter."

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I bet I can fly faster than you can."

"What?"

"You look bored, and I sure am, so come on, Potter, let's have some fun." Draco smirked at Harry's distrusting look, and then noticed the amulet. His grin turned evil. "Nice amulet, Potter."

"Eh?" Harry's eyes widened in alarm as Draco pulled out his wand.

"_Accio amulet_!" The amulet snapped from Harry's neck into Draco's open palm, and he held it for a moment, so that Harry could see that he had it. "Catch me if you can."

Draco shot off over the field boundaries, and a second later, he looked back and saw Harry peeling after him.

"How's my dust taste, Potter?" Draco laughed as Harry put all his effort into catching up with him. 

"Give it back, Malfoy!"

"Just think of it as a race, Potter! One that _I'm_ winning!" And with that, Draco sped up, hurtling across the school grounds. Distracted, and stupidly paying more attention to Harry behind him than where he was going, Draco almost flew straight into the whomping willow. Luckily, he looked forward again and had enough time to swerve and avoid hitting the tree full-on, but there was no way he could have avoided the lone branch that snapped towards him. It hit, shattering his broom and knocking the wind out of Draco as he fell to the ground.

_That's no fair, it blocked my path. Where was I supposed to go_?_ Damn it, my broom_...

"Malfoy!"

Draco vaguely realized that Harry's voice had a note of worry in it, and he quickly scrambled out of the tree's reach as Harry flew up, dropping his broom and running to Draco's side.

"Are you alright!"

_Drat, he caught up—time to use a backup plan_…

Draco grinned at Harry and took off running. 

"Catch me if you can, Potter!"

Harry cursed as he realized Draco still had his amulet, and took off after him.

"Bet I can run faster than you can!" Draco called out tauntingly from ahead, running into the forbidden forest.

"I know these woods like the back of my hand, Malfoy!" Harry grinned, only slightly surprised that he was enjoying chasing Draco. He didn't really need the amulet; he had chased Draco on principle...at least at first. 

They ran around uselessly for a while, until Draco finally stopped and lent against a tree to rest. He was now thoroughly lost and he began to ponder the intelligence of running into the Forbidden Forest when Harry walked up beside him.

"If you wanna quit, I understand. Hand over the amulet, Malfoy."

Draco looked up at him and quickly jumped away, grinning. "Never, Potter. Catch me if you can!" He turned to run again.

"Oh no you don't!" Harry leaped after him and tackled Draco to the ground, straddling his hips and pinning his hands above his head. Draco's eyes widened and his right hand instinctively clutched the amulet tighter. "Ha! I fricken' _caught_ you, Malfoy! Now give me back my amulet!"

Draco cleared his throat. "Take it."

Raising an eyebrow at Draco's obvious nervousness, Harry moved his wrists so that he could hold them in one hand and tugged the amulet from Draco's grasp.

"Now get _off_ of me." Harry smirked at the note of desperation in Draco's voice and leaned closer.

"Scared, Malfoy?"

Draco snarled, leaning up as much as he could. "You _wish_."

Harry laughed suddenly, releasing Draco's hands and slowly getting up and stepping away. "God, Malfoy, you're so _easy_!"

Draco frowned, standing and brushing himself off. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Harry's laughter and Draco's demands for an explanation echoed through the forest as they made their way back towards the castle, with Harry as their guide.

**Just so you know, this weird story was inspired by a weird (and funny) song called Mr. Policeman by Brad Paisley. Which is why it's slightly retarded and completely pointless. So...yeah. -.-;; **


End file.
